


Requiem: What Could Have Been

by AmbroseRivers



Series: RFA Shipping Drabbles [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Memories, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbroseRivers/pseuds/AmbroseRivers
Summary: Jihyun decides to call and Jumin doesn't know if he can handle it.





	Requiem: What Could Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> I had Jumin and Jihyun on my mind and this came about. It is pretty short but I hope y'all enjoy it!  
> There isn't any major warnings except for alcohol use. If that bothers you/makes you uncomfortable, proceed with caution.

“It has been a while since you have called.”

Jumin couldn’t help it...

How else was he supposed to answer when the shrill cry of his phone ripped away the quiet and the pleasant fog covering his thoughts?

How else was he supposed to greet the man who had been his friend for so long, who had stolen—

Jumin raised the glass to his lips once more, letting the wine coat his tongue and slide down his throat as Jihyun paused for a moment.

He remembered when Jihyun lacked that careful consideration and how he would speak his mind, words darting past his teeth with same speed at which his finger would hover over the button of his camera before he would snap a photo

“It has been a while.” Jihyun answered him softly and Jumin’s throat constricted at the pained sigh that followed. “I’m sorry, but there have been positions opening up...” There was a short delay and the dull thud of what Jumin could only assume was Jihyun’s walking stick. Jihyun cleared his throat and continued.  “…and if I am to get some work in before I lose my sight completely, I have to accept them as they come.”

There was only the sound of popping from the wind and both of their breathing over the line and that weighted silence was another sign that something was wrong, _wrong, **wrong**_. It reminded him of just how helpless he really was- struggling to reach that part of Jihyun he had always had access to... and how he wished he could go back in time.

_“Is there something wrong?” He whispered to Jihyun’s turned back, tracking the little, nearly unnoticeable jumps of his shoulders. “Jihyun? You know you can tell me.”_

_He wasn’t prepared for Jihyun to turn to him or how he silently extended his arms for Jumin as choked sobs bubbled up from his chest._

_He could barely make out the tears in the muted moonlight streaming in from his window._

_“I was wrong,” Jihyun murmured, shuffling to meet Jumin as they drifted closer. “I was horrible to her, Ju. I was so horrible…”_

Jumin sucked in a breath as Elizabeth’s cheek brushed his wrist, meowing pitifully at the phone clutched in his hand. Jumin stared into her unblinking blue eyes for a long heartbeat before he closed his own and leaned against the cushion supporting his back.

“I understand.” Jumin forced out. The words left the tender muscles of his esophagus and heart jagged and bloody. “You know that I will pay for the surgery if you ever change your mind, Jihyun.”

_His lips tasted like the salt and snot clinging to them but that’s okay, Jumin had thought to himself… because Jihyun was open in ways he could never be in that moment, changing in ways he could only dream of as a smooth palm caressed his cheek._

_“I don’t want to lose you, Jumin, because I am horrible.”_

_“You’re not going to.” Jumin whispered, eyelashes tickling his skin as he stared into frightened, adoring blue eyes. “You’re my best friend, Ji.”_

Jihyun’s breathy laugh was music to his ears. “Of course, you will. You’ve always been a good friend, Jumin.”

Jumin spun the wine glass in his hand, following the movement of the tinted liquid, and he made a note to cancel his agenda for tomorrow because there was no way he could handle his own past stupidity, Jihyun’s current wariness of him, and the affection crashing against the underside of his bones without some distance.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted to my Tumblr(s): loveinthebones and writingsfromthespacestation.


End file.
